When You Fall
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: "When you fall, I'll be right by your side, because I'm never leaving your side again." Colette x Fletch. Please R&R. It helps out a stack.


-=+=- When You Fall -=+=-

A/N: Hey there. Just a random plot that came to mind. It could be a multi-chapter story, depending on the response I get, if not, it'll stay a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of my rather annoying alarm. I swear to god if I ever win the lottery, I'm going to bin that alarm clock. I swung my legs around the side of the bed. I rubbed the remainder of sleep from my eyes. I pushed myself up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. My eyes were red and puffy from crying myself to sleep the night before. I was pale, a sickly pale. I didn't look right at all. I sighed. Why can't I do just do something right? I questioned myself. I had only let myself fall in love twice. With the same man. His perfect eyes that could read my like a book. His happy, smiling face that made me smile even on my worst days. His pure determination to make everyone he meets jumping up and down in joy. The smile that he was always wearing, that defined him, perfected him. His ability to make everything else in the world stop and focus on just me and him. For that moment. Perfection. No other words could describe him. I got into the shower and scrubbed every inch of my body for what seemed like years.

Finally, I got out, dried off and threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and my blue NHS hoodie. I didn't have time to do my makeup so I threw on some lip gloss and left the house without even a thought to food. I arrived at the hospital a few minutes early, so I ordered myself my regular coffee and he walked in. With his perfect hair and leather jacket. I collected my coffee and swiftly walked past him and into the lift. Once I reached AAU, I started to head straight for my office when I was stopped by none other than Serena Cambell. "Nurse Sheward." She said in an elevated tone. "A word?" She asked. I turned around to face her and tried to come up with a plausible excuse. "Sorry, I have a ridiculous amount of paper work to complete and don't even get me started on-" I started before I got cut off. "I'm sure you do Nurse Sheward, it will only take a minute. My office?" She asked and immediately started following her. As I walked in she closed the door behind me. "With all due respect, you don't look well at all." She stated as she sat down. "Sorry, I didn't sleep much." I replied turning to leave. "I think you should go home." She said. "And I  
disagree." I stated and left.

I walked into my office and he was already in there, in all his glory. He had his navy blue scrubs on, similar to mine. Still in my jeans and t-shirt, I headed to the locker I kept in my office, unlocked it, then pulled out my scrubs. After getting changed I went to my desk and started paperwork, Fletch still hadn't said a word and was about to go treat some patients when he turned around. "Are you alright Col?" He asked. "Yeah, just a bit-" I began but quickly found myself throwing up into the bin, Fletch ran over and rubbed circles on my back. I stopped retching and leaned back against the wall and signed. "Come on Col, let me check you over. Please." He begged. "I'm fine." I stated, "I just skipped breakfast." Then pushing myself up off the ground I stood up and started swaying and dizziness was battling me and winning I felt so powerless and I started falling. "Gotcha!" Fletch said as he caught me. He kept me in his arms and spoke softly, "You have to look after yourself." He smiled gently. I smiled back weakly. "You need someone with you." He said, "Fletch, I've been on my own for the past 4 years. I'll be fine." He replied. "You deserve someone who's with you every second of every day." I was about to say something when he put his finger to my lips and said, "When you fall, I'll be right by your side, because I'm never leaving your side again."

A/N: So, what did you think? It's up to you if you want it to be a multi-chapter, leave it in a review. Anyway, what did you think? Tell me in a review, it really does help out a stack, so leave a review telling me what you think.

~Blaze xx


End file.
